


My Own Commander

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Geeky, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosplay outfits with huge skirts are useful ways to hide certain activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the 2014 Summer Pornathon on LJ. Texts from Last Night was the challenge and the text I went with was: (401): You are the sheppard guiding my vagina away from horrible decisions. (http://tfl.nu/pgpr)
> 
> Games referenced are Dragon Age and Mass Effect.

"We're dressed wrong!" Gwen exclaimed, giggling and resting heavily against Morgana. "You're the witch, you should be Morrigan. But then I wouldn't have my own Commander to rescue me." 

Gwen frowned at Morgana, the expression about as adorable as a puzzled cat, and Morgana couldn't resist swooping in to kiss Gwen on the nose. "You look better in the dress than I do."

"The corset does do wonders, doesn't it?" Gwen glanced down while reaching up to cup her boobs, pushing them up even higher. 

"You tease," Morgana murmured, staring down at Gwen's cleavage. "You're the perfect Morrigan." 

It took a moment, but Morgana untangled herself from Gwen, pushing her back against the wall. There was a heavy bass line playing in the next room that Morgana could feel echoing in her bones and pooling low in her stomach, and without preamble, she dropped to her knees.

The skirt Gwen was wearing was huge and poofy, but there was only one petticoat beneath it, so Morgana was easily able to slip beneath it and spread Gwen's legs with her shoulders, settling between them.

"Morgana!" Gwen squeaked, scandalized despite the tequila she'd imbibed. Morgana could picture the red flush blooming on her cheeks, tinting her skin even darker. 

It was dark beneath the skirt, but Morgana wasn't concerned about that; she knew Gwen's body nearly as well as her own, and her fingers found her slit with unerring skill. What did trip her up was the absence of material - Gwen had forgone panties. 

"Fuck," Morgana breathed, pressing a kiss to Gwen's inner thigh and dragging her mouth up the soft skin there, so she could flick her tongue across Gwen's clit, the nub already hard. Morgana could picture Gwen, mouth open on a silent moan and eyes wild, chest heaving. The fact that Morgana couldn't see her made the thought so much hotter.

Normally, Morgana would take her time, teasing and tormenting until Gwen was sobbing, trembling with pleasure and begging Morgana for release. But those were sights only she could see, and the threat of someone discovering them loomed ever so close. She'd have to settle for something quick and fast, fingers and tongue working together to bring Gwen off.

She slid two fingers inside Gwen, alternating between curling them to press against her g-spot and scissoring to stretch her wider. Gwen didn't like clitoral stimulation until she was closer to orgasm, and that gave Morgana a chance to just lick at her slit, teasing and nipping at the labia and occasionally sliding her tongue inside Gwen's pussy, right next to her fingers. 

Morgana could feel Gwen's fingers against her scalp, although it was faint and they didn't remain there for long - the skirt was far too bulky to allow her to hold on. Morgana could imagine her fingers scrambling against the wall, desperate for purchase but finding none. The struggle to remain upright was a tense one.

Gwen's thighs started to tense and Morgana moved her tongue, finding Gwen's clit once again and drawing it into her mouth, and slid a third finger inside her girlfriend, curling and thrusting. It didn't take long before she was squirting, drenching Morgana's hand and her chin. Morgana kept fucking her through it, feeling Gwen tremble. There were muffled moans, and Morgana wasn't sure if they were muffled from the skirt or Gwen clamping a hand over her mouth, or both. 

A minute later, Morgana drew away, fighting her way from beneath the skirt. Gwen was leaning heavily against the wall, chest heaving in the corset, her eyes glazed. The Halloween party was still going on in the house around them, but Morgana wanted nothing more than to escape to their apartment and curl up against her girlfriend. 

"Let's go home," she said, giving Gwen a brief kiss. She expected no protest and when none followed, she grasped Gwen's hand, dragging her away.

-

Gwen: _You are the sheppard guiding me straight away from horrible decisions._

Gwen typed out the message and hit send, listening to the vibration from Morgana's phone on the nightstand nearest Morgana. 

Gwen: _Straight. Hehe._

Gwen: _Get it? You were Shepard and shepherding me away from the tequila._

"No texting me in bed," Morgana mumbled, flapping a hand in Gwen's direction. "And you better not be making terrible straight or Shepard puns or so help me I'm tying you up later."


End file.
